Acaso
by Shura Shun
Summary: E fora ele que ocupara o colchão no chão ao lado da cama dela tantas vezes. ShikaIno. OneShot.


Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto Masashi.

**Acaso**

Shikamaru, no alto de seus sete anos, não sabia dizer o que significava _aquilo._ Aquela velha enrugada, sentada a sua frente, e que mantinha os olhos cerrados enquanto suas mãos de dedos grossos cobertos de anéis brincavam de embaralhar algumas cartas. O local, uma sala com paredes vermelha, lotada de estátuas de animais, tinha cheiro de incenso e o aspecto de que fora abandonada às traças há muitos anos.

A mulher se demorava numa conversa com sua mãe, que parecia interessada em qualquer informação que pudesse absorver. Ocasionalmente, Yoshino se dirigia ao filho com um novo comentário.

"Ouviu isso filho? Ela disse que você será um ótimo ninja. Como seu pai!" E segurava com mais força a mão do garoto.

O menino teve certeza absoluta de que nada aproveitável sairia daquele diálogo quando começaram a surgir comentários sobre seu futuro amoroso e depois de "O destino dele é se casar com uma moça loira.", "O terceiro filho deste mocinho será incrivelmente forte." e "O clã Nara estará prestes a sofrer o maior aumento de descendentes dos últimos duzentos anos quando esse garoto começar a procriar." Shikamaru simplesmente decidiu que o rangido do armário de madeira à sua direita merecia sua atenção mais do que qualquer outra coisa no lugar.

Nunca acreditara naquilo que as pessoas chamavam de destino. O pensamento de que cada escolha que faria na vida estava planejada desde o seu nascimento o fazia rir, e ele achava absurdo que uma senhora tão velha quanto aquela cartomante tivesse condições de definir todo o seu futuro.

Infelizmente, sua mãe parecia pensar diferente, porque manteve seu enorme sorriso de satisfação mesmo quando abrira sua bolsa para pagar a fortuna que a consulta lhe custara.

Ele teria esquecido todas as bobagens que ouvira naquele dia, se Yoshino não tivesse insistido em repeti-las incessantemente nas semanas que passaram. Para ela, frases como "Cuidado com as moças loiras, filhinho." e "Será que devo começar a me preparar para ser avó?" serviam de incentivo acima de qualquer outra coisa.

E fora a crença enlouquecida de sua mãe que o fizera temer Ino à primeira vista. Os avisos de sua mãe tinham afetado-o mais do que imaginava e ele havia se acostumado a fugir de qualquer garota cujos cabelos tivessem qualquer leve tom de dourado.

Havia em Ino, além dos fios loiros, o fato de que a menina era tremendamente mandona, parecia esforçar-se para ser histérica em todos os momentos e havia o seu ego gigante. Enfim, ela era um pacote completo com aquilo que Shikamaru abominava em uma mulher.

E ficava ainda pior, porque o Nara não podia simplesmente fugir dela, já que tinham uma obrigação como colegas de time, tinham que agir como uma equipe na maior parte do tempo. E mais do que isso, porque por algum motivo, ela parecera acreditar que ele era um bom substituto para Sakura, quando a amizade das duas acabara por "motivos de incompatibilidade" nas palavras da garota.

Então, ele tornara-se algo como um melhor amigo substituto, e ela o arrastava por todos os cantos, contando suas façanhas e exigindo dele o cumprimento de suas obrigações como melhor amigo, que eram ser uma espécie de confidente e puxa-saco.

Fora ele a pessoa para quem ela contara sobre os detalhes de seu casamento com Sasuke. O bolo de nozes, os convites em papel rosa, o vestido de seda e cauda longa, mas não longa o suficiente para que se arrastasse por mais de vinte centímetros. Não, isso era coisa para vovós. E pessoas sem senso de moda, como Sakura. Porque o vestido da Haruno se arrastaria por trinta centímetros e aquilo era inaceitável e seria resultado de piadas na vila toda, Ino afirmava.

Fora ele também que desperdiçara horas de descanso para treinar com ela, porque a Yamanaka insistia em dizer que precisava da ajuda dele. E ele acreditava.

E fora ele que ocupara o colchão no chão ao lado da cama dela tantas vezes. Porque ela requisitava a presença dele em sua casa todas as sextas-feiras e não cedia a cama para ele, a visita. E ainda fazia piada, rindo da cara dele por dormir no chão duro de madeira. E quando, lá pelas tantas da madrugada, ele se cansava de tentar dormir enquanto ela continuava tagarelando, e tentava dar um fim naquilo jogando pelos ares sua educação e mandando-a calar a boca, ela se fazia de ofendida e jurava que nunca mais o convidaria para ter o prazer de sua companhia e de dormir em sua casa.

Mas na sexta-feira seguinte ele estava lá novamente, arrastando sua mochila cinza e fingindo ignorar o sorriso que ela dava quando ele passava pelo batente da porta.

E essa tradição continuou inquebrável até os dias em que os pés dele escapavam para fora das cobertas e do colchão da casa dela, grandes demais para o Shikamaru de nove anos, mas pequenos demais para o de dezenove.

Ele jurava que fora inocentemente que a amiga oferecera a ponta de sua própria cama, alguns centímetros maior, para ele, mas não garantia que sua resposta afirmativa mantivesse a mesma inocência.

Era estranho ver o quarto dela daquela perspectiva. Era estranho não mandá-la calar a boca de madrugada. Mas mais estranho do que isso, era acordar tão próximo do corpo de Ino que era possível sentir cada pedaço de pele dela em contato com a sua própria e ver os fios loiros do cabelo da moça cobrindo seu peito.

Na sexta-feira que se seguiu, o Nara achou que era melhor usar do conforto de sua própria cama.

Talvez, ele pensava, aquele fosse o final de sua amizade com a Yamanaka. Não por "motivos de incompatibilidade", pelo contrário, havia "compatibilidade em excesso".

Era noite de sábado quando Ino passou pelo batente de sua porta, arrastando uma mochila cinza e ignorando o sorriso dele.

"Você esqueceu sua mochila, Shika. Sei que você não vive sem ela, então pensei em fazer uma visita para devolvê-la e aproveitar para dormir aqui." Foram as palavras dela. E quando ele respondeu que não tinha um colchão extra ela não pareceu se importar.

Maldita velhota cartomante que sabia das coisas, afinal!

* * *

**Notas: **Essa fic está parada no meu computador faz mais ou menos um ano porque eu lembro de ter começado a escrever ela como presente para a Sakura Soryu, que tinha me dado uma fic. Só que eu parei lá pelo sétimo parágrafo e só tive paciência, tempo e criatividade para voltar a escrever esses dias. Então, Sakura Soryu, caso você leia isso e a fic te agrade, ela é sua.

Eu quis deixar a história divertida e romântica e espero que tenha dado certo. Tem gente muito boa escrevendo com esses dois, por isso eu não tenho certeza se fiz um bom trabalho, mas tinha que arriscar!

Fora isso, deixem reviews, não tira pedaço e me deixa super feliz!


End file.
